


We're Not Promised Tomorrow

by StarfireXL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, It's a war what do you expect?, LIKE EVER, M/M, Military AU, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, PTSD, but I'm doing it anyway, i don't really know what i'm doing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/pseuds/StarfireXL
Summary: The war has begun. After decades of dancing in circles, years of pretending everything was warm and safe, war finally shattered the fragile peace the Earthen Republic carefully created. Allura had thought it had ended with the destruction of her motherland, Altea. She thought it had ended when her home burned to the ground and she was forced to flee to the Republic as a refugee, the only survivor, a lonely soul lost in a crowd of Zarkon's victims. But she should have known. Zarkon would never be satisfied. Not until the whole world was crushed underneath his boot. And when Keith joins in on the war effort, Allura has to make a decision. Stay at home, be safe and protected, or follow the love of her life into the very depths of the darkness she had spent her whole life running from. And for Allura, there was no hesitation. There was only one choice she would even think of making.





	1. Shattered Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first ever fanfic and it took me forever to work up the courage to post this haha! I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will always love Voltron, but let's forget that season 8 ever happened for a little while, ok? I would really appreciate feedback, so don't hesitate to leave a comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Galra have declared war on the Republic,” Keith muttered, almost too softly for Allura to hear. She froze. Cursing, she struggled against the tangle of blankets and crawled off of the bed. Allura stood rigidly with her back turned to him.
> 
> “I should have known,” she replied, “Nothing will ever be enough for Zarkon. Not Daibaazal, not the Republic, not Altea,” her voice broke as she mentioned her home, “He won’t be satisfied until he conquers the world, and even then he’ll try to lay claim to all the stars and galaxies as well.”
> 
> “I know,” Keith responded, squaring his shoulders, “so that’s why I have to do something. I’m going to help put a stop to this war.”

 

 

 

_"I want to love, but my hair smells of war and running and running." - Warsan Shire_

 

 

 

All Allura could see were the flames. Blazing wisps of red and gold clawing desperately at the fabric of the night sky. A raging, roaring torrent looming over her like a column of fire. The flames stretched on for miles, devouring the countryside and the capital city of Altea like a starving man at a banquet.

 

All she could taste were the tears. Relentless waterfalls spilling down her cheeks as she saw her home burn to ground, mixing with the ash and dirt and soot that dusted her dark skin and stained her starlight hair.

 

All she could smell was the blood. The metallic tang of it permeated the air so strongly, it was like the very roads of Altea were paved with blood. The choking black smoke and acrid stench of burning flesh swirled around her until she felt light-headed.

 

All she could hear were the screams. They sounded so lost. Little children alone in a forest they didn’t recognize. Because this _wasn’t_ Altea. Altea was vibrant and pristine, Altea wasn’t a charred expanse of destruction. Allura winced as the wails of sorrow and fear and pain all combined to form an agonizing howl that seemed to shatter the stars.

 

All she could feel was... _nothing_. And that was what scared Allura most. She felt an odd detachment, as if everything that was happening around her was some kind of illusion that she was trapped in. And she couldn’t get out. She was stuck here, in this moment, watching her country burn.

 

“Allura…”

 

Allura whirled around, she recognized the voice. It was her father. But the man in front of her was _not_ her father. Alfor was a man of mischievous grins and broad-shouldered confidence. The sack of skin and bones hobbling toward her was _not_ her father. But he was. His face was hollow and thin and coated with ash, his clothes mere rags, but it was her father. Alfor stumbled and Allura dashed forward to catch him.

 

“Father! Father, what’s wrong? Where are you hurt?” Allura didn’t know how, but she knew her father was dying. “Father, _please_ tell me what’s wrong! I need to get you to a hospital!” She attempted to sling his arms over her shoulders and carry him, but with what little strength he had left, he struggled.

 

“Allura...Allura you have to save my work...he... _he_ wants it...don’t let him get it…” Alfor gasped out.

 

Allura shook her head firmly. “Father, that’s nonsense! I know your work is important, but you need to get to a hospital!” She frantically searched the skyline for the gleaming glass skyscraper. But there was nothing, only fire that seemed to encompass the whole world.

 

“Allura...my work...you have to…” Alfor suddenly jerked once, and stilled. The air was sucked out of Allura’s lungs as she violently shook his body, refusing to believe he was gone.

 

The next time she heard her name, she felt like an ice cube was sliding down her back.

 

“Allura…” the voice was dark. While her father would pronounce her name like it was a priceless treasure, this voice said her name as if it were a potent venom. She turned slowly.

 

There, outlined against the fiery skyline, just a few feet away, was a giant of a man. His eyes seemed to consume all the light and heat emitted by the fire into cold vacuums of nothingness. He stalked forward, a monstrous blade nearly as big as she was grasped loosely in his hand.

 

_Zarkon_.

 

She scrambled backward, but glancing behind her, she realized she had cornered herself on a cliff. A sharp, daunting drop welcomed Allura if she made even the slightest misstep.

 

“You thought you could hide from me,” Zarkon purred, his raspy voice filled with shadowy glee, “But you should know by now little _princess_ that no one escapes me.” Allura gasped as he brought his face just a few inches from hers. She stared straight into those searing purple eyes that were filled with a bitter triumph. “I will wipe your foul race from the face of the Earth. And it will be easy. _You_ are the only one left. And I will find you. You could hide in the deepest oceans or the highest mountains. But I _will_ find you.” Allura opened her mouth to scream as he swung his blade toward her neck.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Allura jolted out of her bed. She could feel the screams crawling up her throat. Swiftly, she snatched up a pillow and pressed it to her mouth to muffle the shrieks. Her heart thudded with barely controlled terror and for a moment, she was still there, trapped within the confines of her nightmares. Lost in the memory of when she had _everything_ taken from her. Her father, her people, her home. Allura had been fourteen then. Now, ten years later she was still plagued with the nightmares. Setting down the pillow gently, she shifted the slightest bit, not wanting to wake her lover sleeping peacefully next to her.

 

Keith was the only thing she did not regret. Every day, Allura wished to go back in time to when everything was tranquil. Daibaazal wasn’t waging a decades long war with every other country on Earth and Altea hadn’t been utterly decimated. But then, she wouldn’t have met Keith. Though, she wished they had met on better circumstances. If she closed her eyes, Allura could still remember the refugee camp. The hustle and bustle and noise. The crowds of lost souls. All the people who had been displaced and run out of their homes by Zarkon and his insane desire for world domination. People from Taujeer and Naxzela and Balmera. People from nearly every country had been forced to flee to the promised protection of the Earthen Republic and its few, scattered allies.

 

Allura had been the only one from Altea.

 

Allura could still recall the first time she had met Keith. It was at the camp. He had been only a year or two older than her, definitely no older than 16. She could still remember those curious indigo eyes, that ruffled mess of raven black hair and his scrawny frame. She felt tingles of mirth at the memory of how awkward and antisocial he had been. But, even though he had been so gruff and cold at first glance, upon closer inspection Allura had immediately seen his pure heart. A heart that yearned for something greater, just like hers did. Allura recalled how when she had first arrived, Keith had been assisting his brother with the influx of refugees. His brother, Shiro, was an older version of Keith. Muscular and tall with a scar on his nose. Eyes stern, yet full of tenderness for others and especially for Keith. Allura remembered Shiro introducing her to his little brother. Keith and Allura had been the only ones their age at the camp and they had been fast friends. Allura had broken through Keith’s tough exterior faster than a sledgehammer smashing a window. Now, both Keith and Allura couldn’t even comprehend a life without the other in it. They had grown together, laughed together, learned together. He had held her as she had cried, as she spilled out how it felt to have her home ripped from her fingertips. She had listened as he had told her stories of Shiro’s and his father. What a brave, courageous man he had been. A war hero who had sacrificed his life for his country when Keith had been a baby. That was one of the things that tied Allura to Keith and Keith to Allura.

 

Their past. Their scars. Their pain.

 

Keith mumbling in his sleep finally snapped Allura out of her musings. Glancing at the clock, she groaned internally. 6 A.M.; time to go to work.

 

Allura loved her job. She followed in her father’s footsteps and had become a well-renowned doctor. She had performed hundreds of surgeries, treated diseases deemed incurable and created elixirs and medicines that older doctors had only fantasized about. And she was only twenty-four. But today was _not_ a good day. Today she had her first nightmare after years of peaceful dreams. There was a heavy weight bearing down on her today, as if a terrible secret was going to be revealed soon and the anticipation was overwhelming.

 

Just as she had summoned the energy to finally attempt to pull herself out of bed, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist. Keith rolled on top of her, enveloping her in his warm embrace. She protested weakly against his chest, but to no avail. He seemed quite content to stay there, laying on top of her, for the rest of the day. As she squirmed, Keith nuzzled his face into her neck, leaving soft, sweet kisses along the curve of her throat and her shoulder. Sighing in defeat, she relaxed and gave up her losing battle, instead running her hands through his soft raven tresses. As Keith tightened his arms around her, and started to press hard, hot kisses to her bare skin, Allura revelled in the feeling of being underneath him, taking comfort in the sensation of having his weight on top of her. As the war raged unceasingly around them, creeping ever closer to the fragile peace the Republic had maintained, _this_ , this was pure bliss. Waking up to him next to her every single day. Being in his embrace first thing in the morning. Feeling his skin and his hair and his lips, Allura could stay in this one moment forever.

 

A harsh, irritating beeping noise broke through the silence.

 

With an exasperated groan, Keith reached an arm out to check his phone, not even bothering to get off of her.

 

Allura felt his shock before she heard his sharp intake of breath. His body was suddenly tense and stiff against hers and he quickly moved off of her.

 

Sitting up, Allura opened her mouth to ask him what had happened, but as soon as she saw his face, the words curled up and died in her throat. His eyes, which had been lazy and lustful as he had languidly kissed her neck, were suddenly shot through with steely determination and grim resignation.

 

“The Galra have declared war on the Republic,” Keith muttered, almost too softly for Allura to hear. She froze. Cursing, she struggled against the tangle of blankets and crawled off the bed. Allura stood rigidly with her back turned to him.

 

“I should have known,” she replied, “Nothing will ever be enough for Zarkon. Not Daibaazal, not the Republic, not _Altea_ ,” her voice broke as she mentioned her home, “He won’t be satisfied until he conquers the world, and even then he’ll try to lay claim to all the stars and galaxies as well.”

 

“I know,” Keith responded, squaring his shoulders, “so that’s why I have to do something. I’m going to help put a stop to this war.”

 

Allura winced and wrapped her arms around herself, hunching her shoulders as if to hide from the pain. She should have expected this. Keith came from a long line of military officers. His mother and older brother were both experienced, battle-hardened Generals, his father had been one too. Keith was well on his way to joining them. He was already a high-ranked officer, it was just a matter of time.

 

“Must you go,” Allura whispered, shuddering as she thought of the long nights spent without him, in a cold bed, wondering if he was dead or alive.

 

“You know I have to. The Earthen Republic is the only thing standing between Zarkon and planet-wide domination.”

 

Allura choked back the tears. She could almost _see_ the bliss and joy she had felt mere moments ago shattering. Shards of her peace and happiness crumbled around her, revealing a gut-wrenching dread. Revealing the truth. She could never be happy. Not while Keith was out there and she was stuck here. “But why.”

 

Keith sighed. “For you,” he replied, voice thick with emotion, “It’s always for you, and it always will be.”

 

Allura cringed at his response. Every word was a stab in the gut with a knife. It dawned on Allura right then. He was willing to die for her. To protect her. To _save_ her. But by all the gods in all the worlds she would _not_ let him go.

 

Not alone.

 

Taking a deep breath, Allura set her jaw. She knew what she had to do.

 


	2. Two Way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All my life I wanted to keep you out of this. War breaks you, Allura. I can’t let you break. Can’t you see I won’t live in a world without you in it?” Keith’s words were barely discernible, but Allura heard them. They were etched into her soul, engraved into her heart.
> 
> “But you’re forgetting something, Keith,” she chided, her voice just as soft and frayed and shaky as his, “Love is a two-way street. The more you want to protect me, the more I want to protect you. The more you love me, the more I love you. You can’t expect me to hide while you’re out here risking your life for me. If you fall, I will fall with you and there’s nothing the universe could do about it. Can’t you see that I won’t live in a world without you in it?” Keith winced as she repeated his words back to him. “And if there is anything I could do, any opportunity I could have to fight by your side, I will have it. I won’t let you leave me, Keith Kogane. And if you have to journey into the depths of hell, by the ancients, you will have to take me with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know guys, I’m actually really happy with how this chapter turned out! It would mean a lot if you guys would read it and tell me how to make the story better. But mostly the reading part! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, it would be so very appreciated! And thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this! I love you guys!

 

 

 

_"You call it madness, but I call it love." - Don Byas_

 

 

Shiro vigorously rubbed his eyes as he squinted down at the holographic table. The topography of Daibaazal was perfectly replicated, every mountain, every edifice, every military base precisely located, mapped out and recreated into 3D models of fuzzy blue light. The pulsing neon glow emanating from the hologram was making his eyes water and his head throb, especially since he had been staring at it for the past 72 hours. But, being as stubborn as he was, Shiro refused to relax. Daibaazal finally had the guts to stop beating around the bush and actually declare war. It was up to Shiro and his fellow Generals to protect the Republic and its Allies. As he analyzed the hologram for what must have been the 30th time, Shiro absentmindedly scratched the scar on his nose. It had long since healed, a token from his first mission, but whenever he was stressed the old wound acted up again. As Shiro surveyed the future battlefield, he silently listed the members of the seemingly futile rebel force.

 

_Olkarion. Arus. Krell. Puig. Feyiv. The Earthen Republic._

 

6 nations. 6 nations filled with panic and chaos against the empire Zarkon had created. And countless numbers of refugees from the other peaceful countries that the self-proclaimed dictator had laid waste to. Innocent people who didn’t deserve what had happened to them. Innocent people who were starving because the Republic had bitten off more than they could chew and now their supplies were stretched so thin, most refugees barely got one meal a day.

 

Shiro growled in frustration. Millions, maybe billions, of people were counting on the haphazard Rebellion the Republic had established. But he had heard the rumors. The Rebellion stood no chance. The Rebellion was doomed to fail. Many had given up long ago, but stayed only because there was nothing else to do. No other choice.

 

They would die anyway, right?

 

Shiro slammed his prosthetic fist into the table. When he pulled away, there was a new dent gracing the gleaming metal. Shiro heard a low whistle behind him.

 

“If I had known you could do that, I wouldn’t keep making fun of your hair.”

 

The tension in Shiro’s shoulders loosened slightly. Turning, he smiled tiredly at his husband, Adam.

 

“Please,” Shiro scoffed, “You’d still do it.”

 

“Well it’s not my fault it looks like a hedgehog took permanent residence on your forehead,” Adam quipped, shrugging good-naturedly.

 

“And there it is.”

 

Adam chuckled, walking over to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Here, I made your favorite.”

 

Shiro sighed as he inhaled the warm, bitter smell of black coffee. “Ah, as deep and dark as my soul.”

 

“Please, if it was it would be a vanilla latte.” ~~(I’m sorry I had to ;p)~~

 

Shiro visibly cringed. “Ugh, did you have to? That was stupid.”

 

“What’s stupid is you pushing your life away to bond with a map of a god-forsaken country,” Adam’s tone was suddenly was sharp as a razor-blade, “How long have you been pouring over it?”

 

“72 hours is hardly my entire life, Adam.”

 

The other man pouted, “Well it might as well be. I never see you anymore.”

 

As Shiro tried to formulate a valid excuse, he was saved by his fellow officers, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Iverson and Kolivan entering the room. Behind them, his mother, Krolia, and his brother, Keith, filed in, conversing softly to each other.

 

Shiro smiled cheekily at Adam. “Oh well, looks like the meeting’s gonna start, I’ll get back to you later.”

 

“We’re not done here Takashi,” Adam grumbled before taking a seat beside Shiro.

 

As the presiding officer, Shiro cleared his throat, effectively silencing the chatter that had sprung up as everyone took their places. Keith was at his right hand, Lance beside him, with Pidge sitting next to Lance. Hunk was on Adam’s side while Krolia, Kolivan and Iverson were across from them all.

 

“You know why we’re here,” Shiro announced, his voice boomed strong and powerful, seeming to bounce off the walls. “We are officially at war. What do the scouts have to report?”

 

Iverson stood. “Lieutenant Matthew Holt recently returned from his recon mission. The Galra are preparing to advance from the northeast through the Kerberian Mountains…”

 

Shiro knew he ought to focus and actually listen to the invaluable information being shared, but his sleep deprived brain insisted on thinking about other things. Which is the only reason Shiro allowed himself to zone out while Iverson droned on and on about battle strategies and defensive blockades and possible decoys. Shiro kept up his attentive facade, but his mind wandered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance intertwining his fingers tightly with Pidge’s. As their hands shifted into each other’s, the delicate silver band curled around Pidge’s ring finger sparkled faintly. Shiro remembered with a jolt that Lance had proposed not more than two weeks ago. And now they were going to fight in a war.

 

What a delightful honeymoon they would have.

 

Everyone had been rooting for the couple. Placing bets on when Lance would finally realize how much Pidge loved him, and when Pidge would finally muster up the courage to tell him her true feelings. They were an odd pair. The slick, flirtatious goofball, and the quiet, awkward brainiac. But they fit together somehow. And it just seemed right. As Shiro observed them subtly, he noticed the new confidence in which Lance held himself. He had just been promoted to Commander of the Blue Lion Squadron. A position he definitely deserved. Shiro still recalled the enthusiastic ball of fluff and energy Lance had once been; all skinny limbs and pointy elbows. And that was who he still was at heart. But a layer of steel covered him now. He was a soldier, a marksman. Lance had natural sharp-shooting talent, and he was the Republic’s number one sniper. He could shoot a flea off of the stem of an apple blindfolded. And Pidge, well, her skills were more behind the scene. She was the most proficient hacker and the best source of information the Rebellion had. She had broken through the most complex Galran firewalls without leaving a trace and she always left them a little something to remember her by. A certain virus she had created herself that would scramble all the Galra’s tech and leave them disoriented for days.

 

Hunk’s voice broke through Shiro’s reminiscing. Shiro quickly turned to him to pretend he had been listening all the while.

 

“Triggering an avalanche while the Galra are passing through the mountains just might work. It would need to be a sonic bomb, placed in exactly the right position to magnify the sound waves…” Hunk’s voice faded as Shiro slipped back into his sleepy haze.

 

Ah yes, Hunk. The master engineer. He could build anything and everything. And he had the magic touch when it came to explosives. He could reverse engineer an alarm clock into a bomb in thirty seconds flat and he designed the majority of the Rebellion’s weapons. And he could make a mean funnel cake.

 

“What do you think Shiro?” Shiro mentally scolded himself as Kolivan put him on the spot.

 

“Well…depends…” Shiro stalled, “…what were we talking about again?”

 

Adam face-palmed. “Permission to slap some sense into him? I don’t care if it means resigning my post as Commander of the Manticore Fleet for striking a superior officer, it would be worth it to stop him from pulling _three all-nighters_!”

 

“Permission granted,” Krolia replied coolly, fixing her son with a stern, yet teasing gaze. Shiro gulped as Adam turned to him with a diabolical smirk on his face.

 

“Okay, okay, we all want to punch Shiro in the face-” Keith interjected.

 

“Slap,” Adam retorted, “there’s a big difference.”

 

“The _point_ is,” Keith rolled his eyes, “we’re trying to settle the logistics of generating an avalanche in the enclosed area of the Kerberian Pass. We could wipe out a majority of Zarkon’s army in one fell swoop. But…it might go horribly wrong and crush our own forces to death.”

 

“Wow, how inspirational,” Lance drawled. Shiro snickered as Keith rounded on the sharp-shooter. Despite them being best friends, Shiro had long since learned that Lance would never pass up the chance to taunt Keith. ~~~~

Keith opened his mouth to fire a comeback when voices outside the door interrupted the bickering officials.

 

“You must let me in, I need to speak to General Krolia,” a clipped, Altean accent demanded forcefully in the hallway. Shiro’s eyes widened. He instantly recognized the voice.

 

_What is she doing here?_

 

“Sure, I’ll just go in there are break up their top-secret war council to tell her you _absolutely_ need to speak with her,” the guard’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

 

There was a hushed whispering that Shiro couldn’t make out, followed by an exaggerated guffaw. “Yeah right lady, _‘it is of the utmost importance._ ’” Shiro cringed at the guard’s terrible mock accent. “Now get out of my sight before I have to _make_ you.” Shiro quickly flicked his gaze to Keith. The Commander of the Red Lion Squadron was Shiro’s right hand man. He was a General in everything except for official title, but he was respected and his orders carried out with maximum efficiency and urgency. Shiro often felt comforted by the fact that Keith would take his place should something unfortunate happen to him, but Keith always vehemently refused to discuss that possibility. He had always been a hothead, but his years of military training, and his intimate relationship with the “lady” arguing outside had cooled him down. Now, however, Shiro witnessed Keith unravelling. The raven-haired man’s eyes were narrowed, an outraged scowl plastered over his handsome features. He was coiled like a spring, ready to bolt out into the hallway to beat up the guard who dared to speak to his girlfriend in that manner.

 

“You know what, it doesn’t matter,” Allura snapped, her tone spiked with defiance, “I’ll call for her myself.”

 

“No you won’t!” the guard spat. There was a yelp and sounds of a struggle. Grunts and hissed curses reached Shiro’s ears.

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!” Allura shrieked.

 

Keith leapt to his feet, his fists clenched, teeth gritted. Shiro could see every muscle trembling, straining to control himself. He could not act out in front of everyone, lest he ruin his hard-earned reputation. It was through incredible patience and time that Keith had learned to control his temper and achieve the calm, collectedness he now possessed. But if Shiro knew his little brother, he was a force of nature to be reckoned with and when it came to Allura, nothing could stop him.

 

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched, girlish scream and a startling thud. Keith swore darkly about a multitude of colorful things he would do to anyone who harmed a hair on Allura’s head and started to move around the table to the door. The next moment, Allura swept into the room. Her usually immaculate bun was coming loose, long locks of hair spilling down her face and shoulders like liquid moonshine. She took a few steps into the room before stopping, carefully putting her feet together and standing up straight with impeccable posture. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before levelling her cool crystal blue gaze at the war council.

 

Shiro peered behind her and saw the unlucky guard, propped up against the wall, holding his head in his hands and groaning.

 

Allura swiftly kicked the door shut when she caught Shiro staring. She cleared her throat, raising her chin and exuding an air of confidence. “Apologies for interrupting, but I needed to speak with you right away,” she began, her words even and poised, “It was brought to my attention that you would be departing for the Garrison’s HQ in the Republic’s capital city, Atlas, as soon as the council was adjourned.” Shiro heard Keith’s sharp intake of breath. Of course, he was the one who told Allura. “And I came to make a request that simply could not wait.”

 

“And what request is so important it had to disturb our critical assembly?” Krolia’s tone was scathing, studded with needles and knives. Allura may be her youngest son’s significant other, but the highest ranked officer of the Rebellion could not show any bias or favoritism.

 

Allura, who had expected as much, did not flinch at the harsh reprimand. “There would have been no other opportunity, General.”

 

Krolia’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. “And what is this request of yours?”

 

If it was possible, Allura’s chin rose up even higher and she seemed to stare into everyone’s eyes all at once. “I wish to join your ranks.”

 

Keith immediately protested, but Allura only spared him a single glance before keeping her eyes trained on Krolia. But Shiro had seen that glance. And it was filled with exasperation, but also love. More love than Shiro thought was possible for anyone to feel. A kind of love that could conquer mountains and tame oceans.

 

Krolia raised a hand and Keith was forced to bite back his objections, instead keeping his eyes trained on the floor, his scowl darkening with what Shiro thought at first was annoyance. But looking closer, Shiro noticed the icy fear that laced Keith’s rage.

 

Krolia, however, simply tilted her head. “I don't see why you had to bring this demand to me. You could have easily spoken to a recruiter. Besides, to my knowledge you have zero training and experience fighting in a war.” As soon as his mother said that, Shiro felt obliged to mention that Allura had quite easily subdued the fully trained soldier tasked with guarding the conference room, but Allura replied before he could muster any words.

 

“With all due respect, General,” Allura spoke with just a touch of hesitation, choosing her words with the utmost care. “I am aware of my lack of…expertise. But, I believe I can aid the war effort in another way.” Krolia gestured for her to continue. “You know that I am a highly qualified doctor. And I am not unfamiliar with injuries sustained on the battlefield. I wish to enlist as a combat medic.” At that, Krolia simply rose an eyebrow inquisitively. Keith looked like a bolt of lightning had tore open the sky and struck him. “Contrary to popular belief,” Allura hurriedly continued, “I am far from defenseless. I can use a vast assortment of weapons along with hand-to-hand combat, but I know I won’t be of much use as a soldier. I know I can make the most of my talents as being a combat medic. Not someone hiding in the protection of the base camp,” Allura’s eyes blazed with a blue fire, “but rather, someone serving on the front lines. Saving lives that otherwise might be taken forever. I can train others as well. Just think of it. A squadron of medics, rescuing soldiers before they have to sacrifice their lives, so that we can keep fighting. So that we can win this war.”

 

“That’s all very well, but the front lines are a dark place, Allura,” Krolia whispered softly, the gravity of her words echoing ominously, “How can you be sure you can save anyone? Most injuries are fatal.”

 

“My father’s research,” Allura rebutted fiercely, “I have experimented with it. I managed to develop an elixir of sorts. When injected into a wounded soldier, they will be completely healed and fully recovered within two hours. It could save lives. It could save _all_ of their lives.” Silence reigned supreme for what felt like an eternity but was really all of two minutes. “However, it must be immediately injected after the injury is sustained, otherwise it may not work. So, you see, I have to be out there!” Allura’s speech ended with a plea. Though her face was calm, desperation and uncertainty sparked in her eyes.

 

Keith whirled to face Krolia. There was a battle of wills, silent words exchanged and re-exchanged. But Shiro knew from the look on their mother’s face that Keith had already lost. “Very well,” Krolia replied with a note of finality, “We shall experiment with this new squadron. You will lead it. Do not fail us.”

 

“Yes, General,” Allura agreed eagerly before saluting the General and taking her leave. Keith stood still as a statue for a moment. Head down, eyes shadowed. Krolia’s detached expression faded as she regarded her shell-shocked son.

 

“Go to her,” Krolia ordered kindly.

 

Without another word, Keith stalked from the room. When his brother left, all the adrenaline was flushed out of Shiro’s body as he slumped in his seat. Those 72 hours were really catching up to him. He was vaguely aware of Adam dragging him from his seat and leading him to an empty cot.

 

“Get some rest Takashi,” Adam’s lips caressed the bridge of Shiro’s scarred nose. “We leave at dawn.”

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

“Allura!” Keith called out breathlessly as he caught up to the blue-eyed woman. Once he gathered himself, he slipped in front of her, blocking her path. “ _What was all that about?!_ ”

 

Allura exhaled, refusing to meet his glare. “What do you think it was about, Keith? Did you think I’d just _let_ you leave? Did you _honestly_ think I’d let you go off to WAR?! _Without me_?!” Keith struggled for words, but he could barely keep his head above the murky water that threatened to drown him. He was rendered speechless, all the breath knocked out of his lungs, and she hadn’t raised a finger against him.

 

Allura continued savagely, “Did you _honestly_ believe I would hide at home wondering if you were dead or alive?! Praying that you would come back to me? How do you think I would feel if I never saw you again? How do you think I would feel If I had received one of those _stupid_ white envelopes and it said you were _dead_?! HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL IF YOU WERE GONE AND I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE?!” Allura’s breathing was harsh, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She didn’t have to say it, but Keith knew she was remembering the loss of her country. The loss of her father.

 

Keith always knew.

 

“The only reason I would ever leave you is to keep you _safe_ ,” he whispered, his voice raspy with pain, “How do you think _I_ would feel if you died because I _wasn’t strong enough to protect you_?!” He cursed himself as tears escaped his violet colored eyes. “If I can’t protect you, if I can’t keep you safe, if I can’t find comfort in the fact that even if I die, I die protecting you. I die, but _you_ get to live. If I can’t have that then what’s the point of fighting...”

 

Allura finally met his gaze. Her heart fractured at the intense agony in his eyes. The broken pieces of indigo glass that reflected her own heartbreak. The fanatic disbelief and denial as if his entire reality was disintegrating.

 

“All my life I wanted to keep you out of this. War _breaks_ you, Allura. I can’t let you break. Can’t you see I won’t live in a world without you in it?” Keith’s words were barely discernible, but Allura heard them. They were etched into her soul, engraved into her heart.

 

“But you’re forgetting something, Keith,” she chided, her voice just as soft and frayed and shaky as his, “Love is a two-way street. The more you want to protect me, the more I want to protect you. The more you love me, _the more I love you_. You can’t expect me to hide while you’re out here risking your life for me. If you fall, I will fall with you and there’s nothing the universe could do about it. Can’t you see that _I_ won’t live in a world without _you_ in it?” Keith winced as she repeated his words back to him. “And if there is anything I could do, any opportunity I could have to fight by your side, I will have it. I _won’t_ let you leave me, Keith Kogane. And if you have to journey into the depths of hell, by the ancients, you will have to _take me with you_.”

 

Keith surged forward then, bringing her flush against his chest and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. They were like the tide, pushing and pulling each other relentlessly. And all Keith could taste was Allura. All he could _feel_ was Allura. His mouth was soft and slow and desperate against hers. Then, like a cord had been snapped, he started kissing her so hard he seemed to be fusing their bodies together. Every firm brush of his thumb against her cheek was a silent _I love you_. Every time he curled a lock of her hair between his fingers was a _Stay with me, I can’t lose you._ He crushed his lips against hers, unwilling to let her go, even to breathe. Eventually though, he was forced to wrench himself away for much needed air, settling on pressing his forehead to hers.

 

“Just…promise me you won’t be reckless. Promise me you won’t risk your life to try to save every single soldier on that battlefield,” Keith pleaded weakly.

 

“Oh Keith…” Allura murmured softly against his ear, tangling her fingers in his hair. “That’s like telling you not to be a hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl! <3


	3. White Lion Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: the capital of the Republic. The City of Protection - Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written around Christmas time and posted on my Tumblr. Which is why the theme is there in case you get confused haha! As always hope you guys enjoy it and lemme know what you think in the comments! Love you guys <3

Allura was used to waking up to the muffled roars of rushing waterfalls, the sunshiney whistles of bluebirds, or the impossibly sweet voice of a classical piano. Sure, all of those sounds were programmed into her alarm clock, but singing birds playing the piano on top of a waterfall were hard to come by these days. But, even more so than the usual harmonious melodies, Allura was used to feeling Keith’s familiar, cozy presence curled around her. His face buried deep within the nest of her bedhead, his breath warm against the back of her neck.

 

What she was _not_ used to was the strange, hollow ache of sleeping alone. The unusual sense of loss from being without his low, gruff morning voice, his sleepy violet eyes, and his sloppy morning kisses. In her sleep, Allura stretched an arm out to his side of the bed, but all she could feel was empty air and rough white sheets. Allura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes still shut tight, and reached farther. Maybe he had shifted to the very edge of the bed? But why would he be so far away from her?

 

Allura jerked suddenly and unceremoniously flopped off of the cot as obnoxious trumpet music blared over the loudspeakers of the bunkhouse. That, she was _definitely_ not used to. Allura had always thought the trumpet thing was some fictional myth, not an actual discipline administered at military bases. She _really_ had a lot to learn.

 

As Allura fought against the clingy mist of sleep, she could hear a faint sputtering sound. Was someone choking?! Allura hastily wiped the exhaustion from her eyes and scrambled to her feet, scanning the bunkhouse for the potentially dying individual. But the only other person in the room was Pidge, laughing as she writhed on her cot, tears pouring from her face. _Wait...laughing?_

 

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty,” Pidge snorted, wiping away her tears. Despite her taunting words, the smaller woman’s honey-gold eyes glowed with mirth and playfulness. “Not the wake-up call you were expecting?”

 

Allura scoffed in mock hurt, but she couldn’t stop a slight smile from tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Well, it’s just annoying that my Prince wasn’t the one to wake me up. After so long, I really thought he had worked on his timing.”

 

Pidge shrugged at that, “Boys will be boys. If it makes you feel better, when Lance proposed to me, he used a Ring-Pop ‘cause he forgot the real thing at home.”

 

Allura couldn’t restrain the giggles, imagining Lance plastering on a strained, sheepish grin, holding out a cherry red Ring-Pop and acting as if he had planned it all along. Thank goodness for Pidge, she always knew how to break through Allura’s habitual stiff formality.

 

The two women had been close friends for several years. Bonding over their shared irritation of their cocky boyfriends and their confusion as to how they ever fell in love with such unbelievable dorks. But, most of all, they had bonded over family. Pidge had confided in Allura about how she had been separated from her parents and brother as they were fleeing the war. Her family had planned on joining the Rebellion, but as they were nearing the Earthen Republic, the Galra had bombed their caravan, separating Pidge from the rest of her family. It had taken the tawny-haired woman two years to locate her family in a Rebel base camp on the border of the Republic and Olkarion. Allura’s heart had swelled with empathy. Out of everyone, Allura was the only one who truly understood the agony of believing she would never see her loved ones again. Though Allura couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit jealous, she was relieved that Pidge hadn’t gone through the grief of losing her family permanently.

 

“Well, come on then, Allura,” Pidge stood up from her bed, pulling on a white and green jacket which signified that she was the leader of the Green Lion Squadron.  “get changed, we’re leaving in 45 minutes.” Pidge pointedly stared at Allura’s crumpled white shirt and worn out black slacks.

 

Allura opened her mouth, then closed it. Reconsidering her earlier choices, Allura probably should’ve arrived at the temporary camp fully packed and ready to go. But, she didn’t think she would make it this far. Allura wondered for a moment if the Generals would wait for her to dash home and pick up some extra clothes, shampoo and maybe a thermos of her famous hot chocolate. But then again, they might leave without her, and she couldn’t risk that. Rubbing her arms self-consciously, Allura tried to summon up the words to explain to Pidge that she didn’t have any spare clothes. Just as she had scraped together a pitiful excuse, Pidge shook her head fondly. “You didn’t bring anything, did you?”

 

“I---yes.” Pidge rolled her eyes before grabbing Allura’s hand and leading her to what she assumed to be a closet. Swinging the chipped, splintery door open, Pidge gestured grandly at the array of uniforms dangling from metal hangers.

 

“Take your pick, I’ll be waiting outside.” Giving Allura a sisterly side-hug, Pidge jogged to the door of the bunkhouse. As she opened the door, a crisp, bitter wind crashed over Allura. “Oh, and Merry Christmas!” Pidge tossed the last remark over her shoulder before slamming the door shut.

 

Allura blinked for a moment. It was Christmas? Already?! Allura groaned as she ruffled her tangled curls in frustration. She really needed to pull herself together.

 

Huffing, Allura decided to focus on curiously examining the Earthen Republic’s cadet uniforms. She didn’t understand why Pidge had implied that there were a variety of options. All the uniforms were a deep, dark color, not quite black, but more of a hybrid of navy blue and violet. They had accents of silver around the cuffs and shoulders which seemed to brighten up the cloth from almost-black to a rich, royal blue. The emblem of the Earthen Republic--two crossed swords with wide white wings over a sea of pale blues and greens--was located on the left side of the uniform, directly over her heart. Though, overall, it was quite a dignified look, the smallest of the uniforms reached her knees and hung off of her slender frame so it looked like she had wrapped a tarp around herself. The shoulders were padded and stiff, sticking out ridiculously, and the flimsy black belt that cinched around her waist was drooping at an awkward angle. When Allura took in her reflection, she giggled at how silly she looked, like a little girl playing dress up with her mother’s clothing. No, this would _definitely_ not suffice. Peeling off the oversized uniform, Allura dug through the contents of the closet. In the very back, a flash of pink caught her eye. Smoothing out the wrinkles Allura smiled, now _this_ she could work with.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

A brisk, stinging breeze tousled Keith’s hair as he stood on a ledge overlooking the makeshift camp. He surveyed the soldiers, all dressed in their customary navy blue uniforms, packing up their tents and loading them into trucks to be transported back to Atlas. Hunk had insisted on changing the color coding of the uniforms to red and green in honor of Christmas, but Kolivan had immediately shot down that request. He had never been much of a fan of the holidays.

 

As if the thought had summoned him, Keith could see the gruff, older man and his mother emerge from the main tent, efficiently issuing orders, while the Commanders of the Lion Squadrons were currently debriefing their cadets. Keith had already pulled aside his own soldiers and explained the plan to them, so now he was making the last few rounds, checking if everything was in order for their departure. From his vantage point, Keith could see the Yellow Lion Squadron clustered closely around Hunk, who was, of course, dressed head to toe in bright, festive attire, while the Green Squadron flocked to Pidge as she exited her bunkhouse. Keith bit his lip with worry when he noticed that Allura hadn’t appeared behind her. His concern grew as he frantically scoured the camp for a familiar head of white hair, but came up short. He knew he was probably overreacting, but Keith had been on edge ever since it was decided that Allura was joining the Rebellion. Last night, as he slept without her in his arms for the first time in years, hundreds of scenarios had played and re-played in Keith’s mind. Scenarios where Allura had been in danger, Allura was going to die, and only Keith could save her. And in every scenario...he _failed_.

 

Keith had felt the yawning distance between them like an endless chasm ever since he had dropped her off at Pidge’s bunkhouse. He had desperately wanted to bring Allura to his own room, but he knew the rules. Women weren’t allowed to bunk with the men. But in that moment, as she had smiled softly and gifted him one last kiss before releasing his hand, as she had turned away from him and opened the door only to look over her shoulder at him, as if she was memorizing him, his face, his hands, his eyes, his soul, Keith would’ve broken any rule, violated any law, just to fall asleep to her slow, even breathing one more time. When had it gotten to this point? A point where Keith could have identified Allura in a crowd of people simply by the way she took in oxygen and released carbon dioxide?

 

“I know that look.” Keith wrenched himself from his daydreams and spun around to find Allura, her sapphire eyes sparkling like diamonds. The wind tore at her velvety white locks, releasing them from the confines of her bun. Allura struggled to reign in her curls, but ultimately surrendered to the unceasing gale. “That’s your, ‘oh god I haven’t seen Allura in five whole hours’ look.”

 

Keith brushed off her sly jab, shoving his hands into the pockets of his red and white army uniform and sidling up to her. Now that he could get a good look at her, Keith realized Allura wasn’t dressed in the typical Republic cadet outfit. Instead, she was sporting a white and pastel pink army jacket that resembled his own. Facing his questioning expression, Allura shrugged. “Nothing else fit.”

 

Keith just grinned, admiring how beautiful she looked with the wind in her hair and the pink jacket hugging her frame flatteringly. Allura shuddered as a particularly strong breeze swirled around them. Keith immediately pulled her into him, securing his arms around her, shielding her from the worst of the chill. He was close enough to catch a faint trace of her perfume, the scent of juniberry flowers on a hot summer day, but to him, she just smelled like Allura. She smelled like home.

 

“I missed you,” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even process them.

 

“How did you ever think you could go off to war without me if you can’t even spend one night alone?” Though her tone was light and innocent, Keith instinctively tensed at her words.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Allura mumbled, instantly realizing her mistake. She wound her arms tighter around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck . “I was just teasing.”

 

“I know, it’s okay,” Keith assured her, placing a kiss to her temple. “Let’s go join the others. We have a long journey ahead.”

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Allura’s face was pressed to the truck’s window the entire ride to the Republic’s capital city. Her eyes were huge and curious and excited like a child exploring a whole new world for the first time. She didn’t travel much, so she was mesmerised by the landscape; the rolling hills dusted with white like powdered sugar, the rivers and streams glossed over with thick layers of ice, and the snow capped Kerberian Mountains on the horizon, tinged with blue from the distance. The location of their temporary camp had been on the fringes of the Republic, however, Atlas was in the dead-center of the country. It would have been easier to drive straight to the city, but with the ever-present possibility of being tailed by Galran spies, they couldn’t risk exposing their headquarters. Instead, they were going a roundabout way to shake off any scouts that might be following them, so it would take a few more hours than usual to arrive at their destination. But Allura didn’t mind, she was perfectly content with relaxing in the truck, surrounded by her gleeful friends. Despite the looming threat of war, the team was determined to bask in the festive spirit of Christmas, evident by their loud, boisterous laughs as they passed around eggnog and belted out holiday songs tunelessly. Allura stifled a giggle at the sight of Hunk trying to convince Kolivan to join in on their Christmas caroling, but immediately backing off with a squeak when the scarred General had fixed him with his signature shadowy glare. A few hours in, the countryside started looking strangely familiar, and Allura squinted out of the frost covered window and examined the crystalized willow trees and the frozen ponds they drove past. As they crested over a particularly giant hill, Allura gasped when she took in the view.

 

Black. That was the best way to describe it. All black. And gray. Mixed with white from the lazy snowflakes that fluttered down on the decimated land. If Allura knew this alternate road would take them past this place, she would have begged the Generals to take the direct route, no matter if there were spies or not.

 

It was Altea. From the border of the Republic out as far as the eye could see, perhaps even beyond the horizon and out into space, were wide swaths of nothingness. Land scorched and trampled and utterly destroyed. The once graceful hills were devoid of life, the water bodies all dried up, the flowers gone. It was like a great hand had simply erased Altea from existence. There was nothing left. The tiny, suppressed flicker of hope Allura had that she could one day return to her fair country evaporated like mist against the morning sun. Altea was gone. Her home was _gone_. There was no going back.

 

Allura felt someone gently nudge her away from the window. The laughter that had engulfed the truck dississipated when the team noticed her stricken expression. Keith pulled her into his chest, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear to try to get her mind off of the fate of her country. Allura took a moment to breathe deeply, savoring the tickle of his raven hair on her nose, his huge hands enveloping her delicate ones so perfectly, and the steady beat of his heart against her cheek. No, she _would not_ let Zarkon cause her more pain than she had already suffered. She _would not_ let him take Keith like he had taken Altea. She wouldn’t let Zarkon take _any_ of them. When she finally disentangled herself from Keith and faced the others, she held her hand out to Hunk.

 

“Pass the eggnog?” she asked flippantly. Hunk, with a wide, relieved grin, was all too happy to pour her a glass.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Allura was bursting with anticipation to see Atlas. She had never been there before, but she had heard stories of the impressive grandeur of the Republic’s capital city. It had a vast assortment of nicknames, from “The City of Protection,” to “The City of Diamonds,” to “The City of Immortals.” She could only imagine how the metropolis had earned those titles and she couldn’t wait to find out.

 

Allura had been napping when the truck had reached the front gates, and Keith, knowing she didn’t want to miss any facet of Atlas, prodded her awake. Allura’s eyes snapped open and she lunged for the window. The Atlassian Gate was a towering structure of steel, arched elegantly at the top like a silver rainbow with the Republic’s crest branded in the center. Thick columns of gleaming metal ran up and down the middle of the gate, barring the way forward unless it was opened. The steel glinted under the midday sun, so Allura had to shield her eyes to observe it properly. It was truly a spectacular sight. With a groan that seemed to shake the heavens, the gate slowly lurched open just wide enough for the convoy of army trucks to slip past. As the trucks rumbled past the bars of the gate, Allura could see that each pillar of metal was intricately carved with swirls and loops, winding up the columns like vines. She was still gawking at the gate when Keith laughed, cupping her face and tilting her head forward to see their final destination. Atlas. The city seemed to have an angelic aura about it. A luminous white ambience that pulsed out of each and every spire until it seemed that the entire city was glowing bright enough to outshine the sun.

 

When they finally entered the city itself, Keith had to hold Allura steady as she leaned half way out of the window to take it all in. The roads of Atlas were made of gleaming, mirror like marble so shiny, she could clearly see her own face reflected off of the surface. Allura gasped in delight when she caught sight of a monorail zooming over the roads and and zig-zagging between buildings. The silver bullet whisked past the convoy at 120 miles an hour, conjuring up a wind that buffeted Allura’s face. As they drove past the endless jungle of skyscrapers, Allura was stunned to see how distorted they were. Buildings that reached for the stars but were curved like spiral staircases. Edifices shaped like crescent moons, others like rockets or pyramids or letters of the alphabet. There was even a pair of twin towers intertwined together like pieces of string, winding around each other in a precarious dance. Each and every structure was uniquely shaped. Not even a single one of them was like the orderly, straight skyscrapers of Altea. But they all seemed to work together in harmony to form this dazzling city. A city of colors. A city of smooth, creamy whites, of glimmering steel and silver, of the deep azure blue of the sky that was reflected off of the glass windows present on each and every building, so they all seemed to be constructed from diamonds. They passed by parks that contained every shade of green imaginable, where flowers from across the globe seemed to congregate. Allura wondered if there were any juniberries. But despite each sight being more remarkable than the last, every structure was leaning in, pointing toward a single edifice towering over them all. A building that seemed to be holding up the sky. The heart of Atlas.

 

At first glance, Allura thought the tower had being formed into a “Y,” but as they grew closer, she realized the structure was actually that of a man. A huge, silver man that held a giant titanium sphere on his back. The Titan Atlas, himself. No wonder this was called “The City of Immortals.”

 

The trucks finally deposited the soldiers at the foot of the Titan and Keith had to help Allura get down because she was sure she was going to faint from all the overwhelming colors and sounds and sights. Allura got dizzy from trying to look at everything at once.

 

“COME ON!!” Hunk’s outraged boom caused Allura to jump into Keith’s arms, “DOES NO ONE CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS ANYMORE?!?!? WHERE ARE THE TREES AND THE LIGHTS AND THE PRESENTS?!?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!” Hunk grabbed Lance and Pidge and dragged them into the elevator set at the base of the Titan. “C’mon guys we are going to have some words with whoever killed Christmas!”

 

Lance and Pidge tried to reason with him, but Hunk was adamant. They were going to decorate this place even if it killed them.

 

Krolia gestured for Kolivan, Keith, Shiro, Adam and Allura to get in the elevator, then dismissed the rest of the soldiers for the day.

 

“Where are they going?” Allura questioned as the elevator rocketed them up to the top of the tower. “Where is the base?”

 

“This is the base,” Shiro explained.

 

“What do you mean? Why would you have a military encampment where there are citizens nearby?” Allura demanded, stunned.

 

“Well, first off,” Lance butted in, “there’s a reason Atlas is also known as the City of Protection. There’s an indestructible dome that can encase the city and the nearby surrounding area at a moments notice. It’s called a particle barrier. And second,” Lance waved a hand at the houses that dotted the landscape, sheltered in the shadows of the tall buildings, “everyone you see here is a soldier. Every single person in Atlas is fighting in this war.”

 

Allura gazed out over the city sweeping below their feet. “But, there’s so many…”

 

“That’s because the civilians have risen up. We don’t administer conscriptions or drafts, we can’t afford to use soldiers that aren’t fighting with all of their heart and soul,” Krolia replied, placing a hand on the glass side of the elevator, “But we largely underestimated the citizenry. They came flooding into our capital in waves, all demanding that they be allowed to serve. Nearly half the population is here. Along with hundreds of refugees who want to aid the Rebellion.” Krolia’s voice softened a fraction of a degree. “There are even some children who want to help. Obviously not on the battlefield, but they work as messengers and nurses and cooks. Everyone has a part to play and we need all the help we can get if we want to win this war.”

 

Allura was silent the rest of the way up, humbled by the courage of the Republic’s populace. They were all risking their lives without being asked. No one was here unless they wanted to be here. What little doubt Allura still harbored about her choices was banished by steely resolve that she had made the right decision.

 

Once they made it to the top, the elevator doors opened to a high-ceilinged reception room lit by incandescent blue lamps. Krolia was the first to exit the elevator. Turning to the rest of them, she surveyed the group grimly. “Get some rest. Be with your loved ones. We may not get any more moments like these for a long time.” As she departed with Kolivan, Shiro and Adam, she gave them a rare smile. “And for God’s sake, decorate this place, will you?”

 

Hunk had never smiled so big. Eyes glowing like Christmas lights, he dashed off down the hall to start.

 

“Well, ‘be with your loved ones’ guess that means you huh?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Pidge who shoved him playfully.

 

“It better be, or else,” she warned.

 

“Else what?” Lance couldn’t resist angering her.

 

“Or else I’ll shove a fork so far up your-”

 

“OKAY!” Allura interrupted, “Let’s not shove anything up anything! I think we should all go get a snack, okay? Okay.” She didn’t wait for anyone’s answer before skipping toward the kitchen. Then froze when she realized she didn’t know where the kitchen was. She turned back to them sheepishly. Keith shook his head in amusement and pointed in the opposite direction. All four of them raided the cabinets for anything remotely edible. Lance struck gold when he found Hunk’s secret stash of sugar cookies.

 

“Score!” he yelled, “Eat fast before Hunk finds us!” As they devoured the sweet treats Lance turned to Allura. “So, ‘Lu,” he mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, “What’s your squad name?”

 

“My what?” Allura looked flabbergasted.

 

“You’re _squad name._ Y’know like Blue Lion Squadron, Red Lion Squadron, that kind of thing.”

 

Allura tilted her head, considering for a moment.

 

“I personally like ‘Medical Maniacs.’ Oh! Oh! Or ‘Doctors of Destruction!’” Lance suggested.

 

Allura wrinkled her nose, opening her mouth to say that she was _not_ going to name her squadron that, when Hunk came in. He stared at them for a few minutes, eyes filled with betrayal, before lunging for Lance. They all got out of there pretty quickly after that.

 

“Lance had a point,” Keith said as he walked Allura to her dorm. “You’ll have to come up with a name, otherwise you’ll be stuck with ‘Medical Maniacs’ or ‘Doctors of Destruction.’”

 

Allura laughed, her voice like tinkling Christmas bells. A name...what should she name them? Her squadron would be a team of healers, of guardians, the mother lions protecting their cubs from enemies that sought to harm them. Quite like how Atlas, in all its blazing white glory, protected its citizens with a particle barrier.   _White…_ “How about...the White Lion Squadron?” Allura decided.

 

“ _White_ Lions, huh? Not the most creative thing you could have come up with.”

 

Allura shrugged, “Well I had to match everyone else! Red Lion Squadron, Blue Lion Squadron, _Black_ Lion Squadron. It would have been strange to toss in a ‘Medical Maniacs’ when you so clearly have a theme going on here. I mean, even your fighter jet fleets follow the pattern! Manticores and Griffins are flying, lion-like creatures right?”

 

“I see your point, but I mean...Doctors of Destruction sounds pretty cool.” Allura punched him lightly. When they reached her room, she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips before trying to close the door. He blocked her attempt, however, earning a curious look from her.

 

“Mom said to spend these next few hours with someone we love,” Keith purred, his voice low, a signature smirk gracing his handsome features. He grabbed Allura around the waist and kissed her, pulling away long enough to whisper in her ear as she blushed. “And that’s what I intend to do.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl! <3


	4. Put to the Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times up. The Galra have arrived. There’s no going back now. All the Squadrons have assembled in a city at the foot of the Kerberian Mountains and are ready to ambush the Galra as soon as they set foot in the city. Shiro has come up with a foolproof plan and is eager to see it in action. Everything is going exactly as planned until…it just doesn’t. They should have known…it can never be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick PSA, this Chapter is a bit of a long one and it pretty much has like every ship imaginable lol. Please forgive me if I messed up some military lingo in this chapter though I probably already have in the previous ones! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment to let me know what you think!!

 

“Ah, so _this_ is where you’ve been hiding.”

Shiro flinched in surprise when he heard Adam’s soft, yet fierce accusation from behind him. Shiro was currently hunched over the ever-present holographic map, but he immediately stiffened once he heard Adam’s voice and frantically assessed the situation. How fast could he hide the map and pretend he was taking a nap...standing up...? Turning around slowly, Shiro plastered on a strained smile, lifting his shoulders and blinking his eyes to clear them of exhaustion. Despite his efforts to make himself look wide-awake and alert, Shiro was aware that Adam could see right through him. Right through the plastic smile to the yawn that bubbled in Shiro’s throat. Right through the energetic tilt of his shoulders to the weariness that pumped through his veins like black sludge. There was no escaping Adam’s hazel-eyed stare.

Adam shook his head in defeat, his crossed arms loosening as he walked over to his husband. “Should I even _try_ to convince you to get some sleep?” Adam grumbled half-heartedly.

Shiro sighed inwardly. If only he knew. If only Shiro could muster up the confidence to tell Adam that the reason Shiro wouldn’t go to sleep wasn’t because he didn’t want to…

...it was because he was _afraid_ to.

Every single night for months upon months, Shiro had been plagued with nightmares. Cloudy visions of death and destruction, the Republic reduced to ancient ruins, blood curdling screams cutting through dense black fog, but no matter which direction Shiro ran, he could never find the source of those screams. And at the center of it all, was a woman. A woman he recognized from one of his earliest missions. The first one to be exact, the one where he got the scar on his nose.

Every time in his dream, when the woman turned, she revealed a face so pale it could have been a light blue, harsh red scars running down her cheeks that seemed to bleed despite being fully healed, stringy hair white with age, and a mouth permanently twisted into a cruel smile. Haggar. Zarkon’s witch. Shiro didn’t know how or when the rumors started, but everyone knew that Haggar wasn’t someone to mess around with. It didn’t take a genius to know she dabbled with dark things, unspeakable things, things no human should ever interact with. But then again the rumors said she wasn’t quite human...

Shiro banished those thoughts; they wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on.

“I know you’re worried, Adam,” Shiro whispered, brushing aside a stray lock of Adam’s light brown hair behind his ear. Adam leaned into Shiro’s touch, nuzzling his fingertips and kissing his palm. “But the Galra will arrive any day now and we have to be as prepared as we can.” 

Pushing up his glasses, Adam blinked his eyes up at Shiro. Standing this close to him, Shiro could see the way his nose crinkled in annoyance adorably, the way every strand of Adam’s dark caramel hair reflected the soft blue light of the room, the way the flecks of green in his hazel eyes seem to glow like sunshine on spring leaves. A warm feeling buzzed in Shiro’s heart, dispelling the darkness. God, he loved this man.

“Fine then,” Adam shrugged nonchalantly, earning a dumbfounded expression from Shiro. He had expected his husband to chew him out at _least_ a bit more. “But if you’re gonna wear yourself to the bone figuring out battle strategies, might as well have company.” Adam stepped closer to Shiro, glaring at him straight in the eyes as if daring him to refuse.

Shiro simply chuckled at Adam’s determination, but that warm, tingling sensation spread throughout his chest like melted butter. He should have known Adam would find some kind of loophole. When the brown-haired man had his mind set on something, it was literally impossible to keep him from his goal, lest you were willing to suffer a knee to the groin. That snarky, sassy, yet undeniable kindness Adam couldn’t help but display was one of the things that had caused Shiro to fall in love with him when they had been nothing but flight partners.

Adam was tensed, looking fully prepared to rebuttal against one of Shiro’s usual excuses. What he was _not_ prepared for was Shiro cupping his face, fingers trailing his chin, before kissing him tenderly. Adam instinctively kissed back, toying with Shiro’s ridiculous white floof.

Pulling away, Adam booped Shiro on the nose. “Slow down tiger, didn’t you say we had a battle to prepare for?”

Shiro sighed, pecking Adam’s cheek playfully. “Well, if we must.” The black-and-white-haired man pressed his hand into the light of the hologram, moving his fingers to the left, sliding the map over so instead of displaying Daibaazal, the hologram portrayed a visual of the land between Daibaazal and the Earthen Republic. The Kerberian mountain range.

“The only way the Galra can invade our nation is through the Kerberian Pass. At this time of winter it’ll be a tough journey,” Shiro explained, tapping his metal fingers against the table. “Since they use robotic soldiers in their wars, they outnumber us. But, we have a natural barrier working to our advantage. If they make it through the mountains safely, they’ll have to pass through Pluto to get to the higher populated areas of the country.” Shiro pointed a prosthetic finger at a small cluster of buildings and a jumble of roads that was positioned at the foot of the mountain range.

“So, first things first, we’ll have to evacuate that city,” Adam suggested thoughtfully.

“Way ahead of you, I already ordered a mandatory evac, the residents have all been moved to secure locations within the particle barrier.” Shiro zoomed in on the relatively small city. “We’ll ambush the Galra at Pluto and stop their invasion in its tracks. Looking at previous battles, the Galra come in two waves. We have enough soldiers to stand up to the first wave, but they’ll tire us and use up our ammo, and if we do manage to defeat them, there will be a fresh, new wave of droids ready to crush us.”

“That’s where Hunk’s sonic bomb comes in,” Adam guessed, connecting the dots.

“Yeah,” Shiro affirmed, regaining enough of his energy to smile at his husband. “There’s no other place to hide and wait other than in the Pass. So we detonate the bomb, triggering an avalanche and wiping out their reinforcements, then take out their first wave.”

“Huh, this plan could _actually_ work,” Adam mused. Noticing Shiro’s indignant pout, Adam felt the irresistible urge to tease. “I’m just sayin’. I hope this’ll work out better than our first flight mission.”

Shiro’s face quickly flushed a gorgeous beet red and he waved his arms wildly. _“It’s not my fault I was attacked by a flock of birds! Those geese were on a suicide mission!”_

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say General.”

✦ ✦ ✦

“Okay so I figured out the assignments,” Allura called out, beckoning for the members of her Squadron to cluster around her. Allura chewed her lip as the White Lion Squadron congregated. She was slightly concerned with the number of members she had managed to procure: only 19 doctors. Who knew, in all of the vastness of Atlas, there was such a rarity of highly trained, experienced physicians? Allura made a note to start up a training facility for future combat medics; they would need more recruits to be able to fully utilize the potential of the new Squadron. The recruits wouldn’t need to be fully trained doctors, they would only need moderate knowledge of the field, be able to fight, and of course, know how to administer her father’s elixir.

Allura glanced down at the said elixir she held in her hand. She had contained the serum in a simple, transparent syringe. The multi-colored mixture glowed like it was radioactive, which it most likely was considering her father’s unceasing experimentation. It was a deep, shimmering, ocean blue, with swirls of emerald green, flecks of fiery red and dandelion yellow, and most curiously, touches of inky black. Her father had called it VOLTRON, but had never mentioned what the letters stood for, if they stood for anything at all. Perhaps they meant: Very...Organic...Liquid...Treatment for…Recuperating… Officers...Never-failingly? _Uh, that might be a stretch._ Allura was almost positive Alfor had created the elixir using anything _but_ “organic” means, but at least it worked and didn’t show any signs of defects or severe backlash.

“So, Allura,” Coran, the second-in-command of the White Lion Squadron, jerked her from her thoughts, “what are the assignments?” The older man twirled his mustache impatiently. When Allura had first met him, she had been worried that he wouldn’t accept her authority, thinking she was too young and foolish and new to lead a Squadron, like so many others believed, but she was pleasantly surprised when the experienced doctor was quick to support her. She had appointed him as her second in gratitude.

“Well, you guys know we aren’t ‘regular’ doctors. We won’t be waiting for injured soldiers to come limping back to camp for first aid. We’re going to be out there with them. When they get wounded, we pull them aside and inject them with VOLTRON,” Allura explicated, “Since every soldier is entitled to medical support, the Squadron will have to split up and disperse to cover all the other Lion Squadrons. We don’t have many members, but hopefully that will change soon. Anyway,” she pulled out a holoscreen where she had written down each medic’s designated Squadron. “Coran, you, Luka, Tavo and Ulaz will join Shiro in Black Lion Squadron.” Coran nodded firmly, before his daughter, Luka, bounced up to him and started chattering away enthusiastically about how she was excited to work in the field with him.

“Then, Blue Lion Squadron is Plaxum, Nyma, Swirn and Rachel. Yellow is Shay, Rax, Sal and Olivia. N-7, Chip, Beezer and Colleen will be with Green. And that leaves Red to Romelle, Bandor and I.” Allura finished, raising her head to make sure everyone was clear with their assignments.

“Hey, we’re together, little brother,” Romelle affectionately ruffled Bandor’s russet colored hair, which he replied by tugging on one of her long, blonde ponytails.

Allura rolled her eyes at the two, amused by their relentless bickering. Out of all of her recruits, she had bonded with the two siblings the most. Romelle was around her age, vivacious and exuberant to the point where she might be considered ditzy, but she was extremely skilled in her line of work and had been one of the first to respond to Allura’s offer. Her brother, on the other hand, was mellow and shy, the youngest of them all, but he learned quickly and was determined to aid the war effort in any way he could.

Allura was so proud of all of her recruits. They had trained day-in and day-out to be ready for the inevitable day when Zarkon would make his move. The Republic had resolved to waiting, clinging to the hope that the Galran emperor would turn his interest elsewhere, but everyone knew what was coming. And though it infuriated her to no end, all they could do was train, but at least, when the time comes, they would be ready.

✦ ✦ ✦

_All targets successfully destroyed. Would you like to move on to Level 2,379?_

Lance wiped beads of sweat off of his brow as the pleasant female robotic voice droned into his ear from the virtual reality headset he had on. “Nah, that’s enough for today. Simulation off,” Lance replied. He removed the clunky headset, grabbing a water bottle and chugging it down. Ever since Lance had snagged the leadership position for the Blue Lion Squadron, he had been training non-stop. He constantly pushed himself, testing his limits as an ace sharpshooter, and especially working on his close combat fighting. But Lance wasn’t a fool. He knew he could help his Squadron best as their marksman, so he kept training using the simulator Pidge had created for him. He practiced his shooting skills in all kinds of environments, from the barren deserts of Taujeer with unrelenting heat and nothing but miles of sand and dust, to the subzero temperatures of Glaciax with its powerful blizzards and howling winds. Lance wanted to be ready for any situation; in war, he never knew what obstacles he might face.

The only downside, if he could even call it that, was facing Pidge when he had beaten all the levels. Lance snickered to himself as he remembered Pidge’s astonished outburst when he told her the first time that he had defeated her simulations.

“WHAT?!” Pidge had cried out, “THAT CAN’T BE TRUE! I MADE THEM PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT!” Seeing the way her jaw dropped to the floor along with her holoscreen, and the way her eyes widened into huge, amber saucers, Lance hadn’t been able to restrain his laughs. He had immediately crumpled to his knees, curling up into a ball and laughing until tears were pouring down his face and his throat was so dry he could have used it to light a match.

“Guess...I’m...not...human. Have...to do...better than that...Pidgeon,” he had gasped through his laughs. Pidge had folded her arms and pouted, muttering to herself about his arrogance before smacking him jokingly. She had brushed his lips with her own before getting a malevolent glint in her eyes.

“You asked for it,” Pidge had threatened, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lance grimaced at the memory. It was safe to say he wasn’t going to antagonize his fiance anymore. At least, not for a while.

As Lance exited the simulation room, his chest swelled with pride as he surveyed his Squadron utilizing the rest of the training deck. A multitude of fully trained, bright-eyed cadets who had received some of the top scores in their physical and intellectual exams. He could still recall when he had been one of them; eager to please with fantasies of being one of the greats, his mind filled with daydreams of shiny medals and accolades. However, despite his fantasies, he hadn’t thought, even in a million years, that we would actually be trusted with the honor to lead them. An honor he treasured more than anything.

Well, almost anything…

“Hey, Lance!” Lance’s smile grew about ten times brighter when he heard her voice.

Lance had a great appreciation for music. He grew up learning the Salsa and when he moved to the Republic, he quickly got hooked to pretty much every genre: Pop, Rock, Jazz, everything. He loved the soulful strumming of a guitar, or the thrilling beat of a drum, or the cheerful blare of a trumpet. But nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the sweetness of her voice.

“Earth to Lance!” Pidge called out, waving her hands in his face. He caught her hands, blistered and rough from constantly working, and started rubbing small circles into her knuckles. She looked especially beautiful today. Her glasses were askew, sitting precariously on the edge of her nose, but she didn’t bother to straighten them. The warm, golden brown of her eyes lit up as she smiled, seeming to make the sprinkle of freckles on her face glow like stars. Her short, tawny hair was rumpled, smushed to one side as if she had just woken up from bed. But Lance knew she had fallen asleep at her work table, evidenced by the faint pink markings on her cheek where she had rested against her keyboard. Before she could open her mouth to greet him, he kissed her, burrowing his fingers into her messy brown locks. The smell of copper wires and cold metal hung on her petite frame, but to him, she smelled better than roses.

Pidge pulled away with a sigh, her neck aching since she had to crane it and stand on her tiptoes to kiss him properly. She would forever be salty about the fact that he towered over her. She wrapped her arms around his middle contentedly as he ran his hands through her hair to make it look somewhat less disheveled.

Lance felt such peace around her. Her voice was like the waves crashing on Varadero Beach, her smile like the resplendent sunset. He was so distracted by her that he almost missed the muttering behind him. Almost.

As a sniper, it was necessary for all of Lance’s senses to be sharp. He had to constantly be aware of his surroundings so he could effectively take his shot at the best possible moment. That was probably the only reason Lance was able to hear the cadets’ gossip.

“Look at him,” one guy said, his voice a bitter rumble. “Why, of all people, did he get the position after Blaytze retired? He’s nothing but a wuss. I could do so much better than him.”

“Yeah, I know right?” another guy responded in a shrill, higher-pitched whine. “All he does is hide in a building with a nerf gun, sightseeing from a window, while all of us are on the ground, actually fighting. Why do we risk our lives while he plays it safe like a _coward_?!”

Lance stiffened. The familiar wrench of self-doubt and insecurity wheedled its way into his heart. Feelings he had worked so long and hard to overcome, breaking through his defenses after a few lines of idle gossip.

_They’re right._ Lance cursed himself, _As a sniper, all ll I do is wait in a building while everyone else fights. All I do is hide. What kind of leader_ am _I?_ Lance shifted uneasily, he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Was he supposed to acknowledge them, ignore them, or punish them? As Lance pondered his choices, he heard a yelp from the two cadets. Lance spun around, finding Pidge standing in front of the them. They were both about a foot taller than her, but their eyes were fixed on the floor, their heads bent submissively.

“ _What_ did you say?” Pidge growled, her voice low and menacing. Her posture was tense as if she was barely restraining herself from lunging at them. Her fists were clenched, and though Lance couldn’t see her face, he could imagine her outraged expression. Her sparkling amber eyes switching abruptly from cheerful, sunshiny gold to the blazing brilliance of flame. “Say that again, _I dare you._ ”

The cadets gulped, hunching their shoulders, praying that if they kept still, she would let them go. But Pidge wasn’t finished with them yet. “Lance is the bravest person I have ever met,” Pidge continued, “He would risk his life to save a complete stranger, he would travel to the end of the world to save someone he loves. Don’t you _dare_ compare yourself to him. You think he’s a coward, but it’s _you_ who’s the coward. If you were as brave as he is, you would have insulted him face-to-face instead of talking behind his back like a wimp! If you think you’re so much better than him then why didn’t General Krolia appoint you as Commander, huh? Are you questioning her choices? Huh? What’s wrong, never seen a woman stand up to you before? Is that it? Well, I bet you’ve never had a woman beat you up before, but there’s a first time for everything right?!”

“Katie, stop,” Lance commanded. Pidge turned to face him, mouth open to object, but seeing the stern look in his eyes, her words evaporated off of her tongue. Pidge watched as Lance stepped forward until he was no more than an inch away from the two foolish cadets. His normally laid back blue eyes were hard as sapphires. “I suggest you two go cool off. That is an _order_.”

The two men tripped over their own feet, they couldn’t scurry away fast enough. Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He knew that leading was difficult, and it would only get more challenging as the years rolled by. But this was something Lance had strived for his entire life, and he was going to show his cadets that he did have what it takes. He was no coward.

“Lance, I’m so sorry,” Pidge mumbled, pushing up her glasses self-consciously,  “I didn’t mean to explode like that, they’re your soldiers, I should have let you handle it.”

“Nonsense, Pidgey,” Lance assured her, kissing her cheek, “I’ll always be grateful for your support. Besides, you’re way more intimidating than I could ever be!” Pidge let out a soft laugh. Lance was about to poke more fun at her, but he was interrupted by Shiro’s voice over the loudspeakers.

“Attention, all Squadron leaders,” Shiro announced, “Report immediately to the conference room, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Lance exchanged a curious glance with Pidge before the couple hurriedly left the training room to join Shiro. When they arrived, Shiro was facing the glass wall of the room, overlooking the skyline. Keith bumped Lance’s shoulder in greeting when he came in, Allura just behind him.

“You know what this is about?” Lance murmured to his best friend. Keith just shrugged, his indigo eyes narrowed in thought.

“You know,” Shiro suddenly broke the silence, startling the Squadron leaders, “Today is New Year’s day.” The group blinked at him confusion. That’s what he needed to say to them? “But I guess, in a way, it’s the perfect timing,” Shiro continued, turning toward them. He had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was watching something that was happening miles away, “The scouts have reported back. The Galra have almost passed through the mountains. They’ll be here in four hours.”  A mist of thick, heavy silence hung over the room. Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, lending him strength. Shiro took a deep breath before addressing them again.

“On the New Year dawns a new day, and today, the war has begun.”

✦ ✦ ✦

_“Wait for my signal to detonate the bomb. When you spot the Galra do NOT engage. I repeat do NOT engage. Let the first wave pass through, then when they’re in the center of the city, activate the bomb to wipe out their reinforcements. I want you to send a few people to check if the bomb was successful. When you return, seal off the entrance so the Galra can’t backtrack out. Yellow Lion Squadron will then advance and we’ll trap the Galra between us in the Central Plaza.”_

Hunk muttered Shiro’s orders over and over again so he wouldn’t forget them. It had been three hours since Shiro had shared the news with them and the Squadrons were quickly assembled so they could book it to Pluto. The bomb had been placed and now the Yellow Lion Squadron was spread out at the entrance of the city, keeping out of sight and playing the waiting game. The Galra would arrive any second now.

Hunk’s hands were so clammy with sweat that he dropped the remote control to detonate the bomb a few times. Each time he winced and braced for the explosion, each time letting out a relieved sigh when the bomb didn’t go off. He thanked God for his luck. Even though Hunk was a well-seasoned veteran at this point, he still couldn’t help but worry about messing up, about making a mistake and killing all of his friends as a consequence. The possibilities terrified him.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” a low voice murmured into his ear. Hunk shifted to find Shay crouching at his side. The tall, broad shouldered woman might have been intimidating to some, if it were not for the gentle twinkle in her brown eyes, the soft curve of her smile, or her sweet, lilting Balmeran accent. Her presence somehow calmed Hunk’s firing nerves. He relaxed, leaning against the wall he had been clinging to.

“I’ve been through this a hundred times, but I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” Hunk chuckled bitterly, fiddling with the device in his hands.

Shay shook her head. “You should never ‘get used’ to war. No matter how many times you find yourself in one, you should never expect it or want it.”

“I could never want something like this,” Hunk gestured tiredly at the abandoned buildings looming quietly overhead, giving off a sense of overwhelming loneliness, like they had been purposefully left behind. “I’ve been here a couple times. This used to be a vibrant city. Now it looks like a ghost town.”

“I imagine this is what my country looks like,” Shay replied, eyes downcast.

A sudden conviction gripped Hunk, “One day you’ll go back.” Shay’s eyes widened at the fierceness of his words. “Besides,” Hunk continued in a lighter tone, “I’ve heard so many things about the food there, it would be a shame to never get to try it.”

Shay’s laugh could have cured depression, but it instantly died out when the faint thump of footsteps echoed out from the Kerberian Pass. The Galra were finally here.

It was...horrifying to say the least. Hundreds of cold, metal soldiers marched down the winding path and through the front gates of the city, not noticing the Yellow Lion Squadron lying in wait. They held huge blasters, glowing an eerie purple. Their helmets pulsed with a dark pink light, as did the “V” on their chests. They passed by in straight rows, nearly silent, ghosts flooding into the ghost city. Behind them rumbled tanks, what looked like bulldozers, and even strange, bulky canons. Bringing up the rear were armored trucks covered with a dark brown tarp. They were the vehicles typically used to carry around huge amounts of ammo, but a nagging thought in the back of Hunk’s mind questioned why they would lug supplies into the middle of a battle, where it could be easily stolen.

Finally, after what seemed to be ages, the last of them swept past the Yellow Lions and entered the deeper parts of the city. Hunk tensed, waiting for the light signal to allow him to activate the bomb and close the gates.

Shiro had decided ahead of time to utilize a system of light signals that would bounce from Squadron to Squadron for communication. Black Lion Squadron, waiting in the Central Plaza, would signal Green Lion Squadron, camouflaging at the main park. They would pass it on to Blue Lion Squadron, which was setting camp in a huge skyscraper. They, in turn, would signal to Yellow Lion Squadron waiting at the gates. Red Lion Squadron was the most out-of-the-way, positioned near the neighborhoods of the city in case the Galra decided to attack the houses. The Republic hoped to bring people back to their homes as soon as possible so the neighborhoods had to be well-protected.

Squinting, Hunk could barely make out the blue blip from Blue Lion Squadron in the distance, but he still saw it. Hunk discreetly warned his cadets to brace themselves, before pushing the button. With an earth-shaking roar, the mountains trembled as sonic waves bombarded their cliffs, huge boulders came crashing down in the Kerberian Pass, sure to annihilate any soldiers unlucky enough to be waiting inside.

Hunk beckoned to Shay, and a few of his soldiers to follow him as he sprinted up the path to the mountain pass. When the team got there, destruction welcomed them. Huge chunks of the cliff had come raining down in the narrow area of the path, the dust starting to settle, revealing boulders and rocks scattered throughout the area. But the obvious damage wasn’t what froze the blood in Hunk’s veins. No, it was the _lack_ of damage. Despite there being such predictable devastation, there were no soldiers, no vehicles, no weapons lying crushed under the force of the avalanche. Hunk flashed back to what he thought were “ammo trucks.” Was it possible that they were carrying…but that meant…

Hunk fumbled with his radio, frantically pushing the button to get a signal to someone, _anyone_. He had to warn them. If those trucks were transporting what he thought they were, the Squadrons weren’t going to face the _“first wave,”_ they were going to face the full force of Zarkon’s army.

✦ ✦ ✦

Allura gasped as the first sounds of battle reached her ears. Shouts and screams mixed with the sound of gunshots and running footsteps. She flinched every time she heard an explosion. They were getting closer, each one louder than the next. Allura worriedly fixed her eyes on the tallest building in Pluto, where the Blue Lion Squadron took up residence. It was easy to define, due to the obnoxious, flickering LED taco ad that lit up a billboard on the roof. Of course Lance chose to occupy a building with a taco ad. Or it could have been because of the high vantage point and easy visibility of the rest of the city, making it an ideal position for snipers. Allura had to agree, taco ad or no, it was a wise choice. The building was easily identified and seen, so if there were any problems, they would be able to see the distress signal clearly.

The Red Lion Squadron fidgeted restlessly around her in confusion. Shiro had told them to be on guard, but to not expect any action since the other Squadrons could take care of the first wave. Red Squadron’s primary objective was to protect the homes, and if they jumped into the fray, the neighborhoods would be left unguarded. Which is why the cadets were exchanging baffled looks when they heard the sounds of fighting get closer. Too close. The other Squadrons should have been able to handle the first wave. What was going on? Allura gritted her teeth as a wave of all-too-familiar dread washed over her.

_“Hello?! Is anyone there?! Someone PLEASE ANSWER ME!!”_

“Hunk?!” Keith responded, bringing the radio to his mouth. Allura scooted closer to listen. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?!”

_“KEITH! THANK GOD!”_ Hunk’s voice was strained, bordering on the edge of complete panic. _“Keith they knew!! I don’t know how but they knew about the bomb! They sent ALL of their troops! The second wave was hiding in the ammo trucks so they all WENT RIGHT PASSED US!_ ” Allura could hear the tears in Hunk’s voice. _“It’s all my fault! I knew I would mess up and I did! How are we going to fight them all?!”_

Keith’s face was a stoic mask, but Allura could almost hear the curse words brewing inside him. But he knew he had to remain calm and not scare Hunk more than he already was. “Okay, Hunk, listen up,” Keith replied, his voice impossibly calm, “Remember that teleportation thing you were working on? Well I need you to contact Ryner back at Atlas and use it.”

_“But it hasn’t been tested--”_

“To hell with the tests. _We’re_ being put to the test right now, and if you don’t use it we are going to _fail_. I need you to summon reinforcements Hunk, _can you do that?_ ”

Allura could hear Hunk’s shuddering breath. _“Yes,”_ he breathed, his voice a bit shaky, but strong. Then the call was ended and Keith turned to address his Squadron.

“Attention! Listen up cadets, I know we have to protect the homes, but the other Squadrons will be decimated if we hide here. We are the _only_ thing standing between the Galra and world-wide domination. If they get passed us, it’s _game over_. If you don’t want to, I understand, but I’m going out there,” Keith announced, his voice reinforced with steel, “Now, who’s with me?”

The first to stand was Acxa, Keith’s second-in-command. After a brisk survey of the soldiers, she turned to her Commander, her face grim. “We’re ready. All of us.”

Allura stepped closer to Keith, heart thumping wildly, and subtly took his hand. She squeezed it, whispering under her breath, “You know I’d follow you anywhere.”

Keith didn’t waste a second before squeezing back.

✦ ✦ ✦

Allura was aware of the repercussions of war. Of the lives lost, pain dealt out, the injuries and the grief and the strife. She knew firsthand the devastation war could wreak. Which was why she felt rather guilty that she was enjoying it so much.

But she couldn’t help it. Pure adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she attacked the Galra’s robotic soldiers. She relished in the feeling of pounding in their stupid metallic heads and the sound of crumpling metal as she cut through them with a borrowed sword. At some point, she got a shallow cut along her leg, but the pain along with the adrenaline rush combined to give her an almost euphoric feeling.

Allura knew, as a medic, she wasn’t supposed to fight. She couldn’t risk getting badly injured; there were people who needed her to be safe and unharmed so she could tend to their wounds. She was supposed to dart in for an injured soldier, then dart out and take them to a safe location to recover. VOLTRON would start its work as soon as it was in the receiver’s blood stream, completely healing the soldier within a two hour cycle. _But drastic times call for drastic measures,_ Allura thought as she found herself ripping through droid after droid. She smiled, mentally thanking Pidge over and over again for the armor she had manufactured for the medics. Without that armor, she would not be able to take down these many soldiers and escape unscathed.

Allura’s armor was made from smooth, stretchy fabric. It was not quite armor in the literal sense, more like “defensive clothing.” It was light and breathable and with Pidge’s experiments with cloaking technology, could render her pretty much invisible when she raised the hood. It was how the medics were going to discreetly rescue soldiers without being spotted. Allura had more of the fabric, fashioned into huge cloak, which she could throw around a soldier to make him or her invisible too, until they reached a safe spot. There wasn’t much of the fabric, but what there was would be put to good use.

Allura whipped her head around when she heard a scream. Scanning the street filled with battling people, the Republic’s soldiers versus the hollow metal droids of the Galra, Allura’s eyes immediately fastened on two people surrounded by a circle of robots. One of them, with dyed multi-colored hair, was slumped against a mailbox, her blood pooling the cement under her, while the much bigger one stood in front of her friend defensively, bellowing at the droids to come at her. Sly as a fox, Allura slipped behind the robots unseen, quickly dispatching each one with sure strokes of her sword. Lowering her hood, she crouched down to the smaller, lankier one. Ezor, Allura believed her name was. The injured woman blinked up at her with blue eyes dulled with pain. The bigger one, Zethrid, glanced between the doctor and the soldier in concern.

Allura quickly assessed Ezor’s condition, looking at Zethrid, she beckoned to her. “I’m going to need your help to carry her to safety,” Allura called out, raising her voice in order to be heard over the sounds of battle. Nodding, Zethrid hoisted Ezor over her shoulder as Allura covered them with the invisibility cloak. Skirting around the warring armies, they entered an abandoned hotel. Zethrid carefully laid Ezor down on a worn pink sofa while Allura brought out the serum. Swiftly, Allura injected VOLTRON into Ezor’s wrist. She held her breath while the luminous liquid caused the wounded woman’s veins to glow faintly as it circulated through her bloodstream. Ezor’s eyes fluttered closed and her breaths turned deep and even.

“She’ll be okay in two hours,” Allura reassured Zethrid, a satisfied smirk adorning her face. “Are you injured?” Zethrid shook her head no. “Okay then,” Allura replied, “Guard her, I, Romelle or Bandor will be bringing other injured soldiers here. I’ll trust you to protect them?” Zethrid wrapped a protective hand around Ezor in response.

With a last glance backward, Allura dove into the raging battle. Dodging around fighting individuals, she followed a path of mutilated Galran robots to find Keith surrounded by ten of them. He was breathing heavily, his face twisted with pain and anger. His arms bore ruthless cuts and scratches and dark purple bruises blossomed along his jaw like sickly flowers. Yet, his eyes still burned with relentless flames, and he faced his enemies head on. Allura found herself cursing his overwhelming bravery as she stabbed a robot in the back. Keith’s eyes widened a fraction of a degree before he seemingly sensed she was there, fighting alongside him. He tossed a reckless grin in her general direction before cleaving through the rest of the soldiers.

“There are too many of them, we’re going to lose,” Allura panted, lowering her hood so Keith could see her.

Another war waged across Keith’s face, as if he was deciding whether to comfort her or tell her the truth. Suddenly, his eyes fixed on a point over her head. A wide, out-of-character smile graced his face. As Allura turned around, he pointed to a huge, glowing blue circle that appeared in the sky out of nowhere. It broke through the slate gray clouds like the moon. The center of it swirled like a vortex and several, sleek, white and orange fighter jets emerged from the dark blue whirlpool. Keith grabbed Allura’s hand and pulled her into the shelter of a building, nearly causing her to faceplant since her eyes were still locked on the portal. All around her, the Red Lion Squadron became aware of the sudden, but greatly welcomed, appearance of their allies and ducked into available shelters as well. And just in time.

Even from inside, Allura could hear the high-pitched purr of the jets flying over the city, lasers and bullets coming down on the exposed droids like a rainstorm of destruction. They made several passes, one after the other, until every single Galran droid on the streets was taken down. The pilots were careful to try to leave the canons and other weapons unharmed so they could be recovered and converted into the Republic’s assets. As soon as they were finished, the Red Lion Squadron cautiously stumbled out into the open, their eyes wide with astonishment.

“Heard you needed some backup,” James Griffin, leader of the Griffin fleet, quipped over the radio smugly, “Sorry we were late.”

Keith shook his head, slightly annoyed, but still retaining his relieved grin, “You got here just in time.” As Keith proceeded to radio Shiro, Allura scanned the beaten and battered Squadron for any serious injuries. But other than Ezor, who Zethrid had gently cradled in her arms, no one seemed to be harboring any life-threatening wounds. Muffled cheering behind her caused Allura to look over her shoulder at Keith, who had an exasperated, yet amused scowl on his face as he held the radio away from him. Allura giggled as the Black Lion Squadron obviously appeared to be celebrating. And slowly, the Red Lion Squadron shook off their shock at the unexpected victory and let loose loud whoops of joy.

For a moment, a single, sweet moment, Allura basked in the glow of their recent triumph. She ingrained the look of complete jubilation on Keith’s face into her memory as he moved to celebrate with his Squadron. The wide grin that split his face in half, the coating of dust in his hair that only made him look even more handsome, that ever-present fire in his eyes that blazed with unbridled pride.

But the next moment, their victory came crashing down to Earth.

As Allura turned to watch the sunset, painting the sky with vivid oranges and reds and golds, she noticed a lone fighter jet circling the city a little ways away. And it wasn’t one of the Republic’s. In fact, it had no markings whatsoever, it was just a plain, stone gray. Allura squinted as a tiny black speck fell from the jet. Was the plane coming apart? Did the pilot need help? But Keith had seen the speck too. And he knew better.

“HIT THE DECK!” Keith bellowed to his Squadron before tackling Allura to the ground and pinning her underneath him. Allura couldn’t hold back her screams as the ground shuddered underneath her while the explosion rocked the sky. She could feel the detonation rattle her bones and blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue. As the blast sent billowing plumes of smoke spewing into the sky, Allura peeked out from her safe position under Keith’s chest to see what had happened. Her heart seemed to stop as she watched a building, near the center of the city, with a flickering LED taco ad, crumple to its knees before collapsing onto the street…

...with Lance still inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl! <3

**Author's Note:**

> God, I can’t believe I just did that. I didn’t think I was brave enough to write this let alone POST it. But, here goes nothing, I guess. Let me make something clear. I LOVE KALLURA. With all my heart and soul. And after S8, I think all us Kallura shippers deserve a distraction.
> 
> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl!


End file.
